Peresphone Jane Stark-Rogers
by hopelessromantic1599
Summary: When Steve(Stephanie) Rogers a woman captain america and Tony Stark meet and have a fling what happens to their love child? Is the child born at all? What happens when Stephanie has a break down? Will Tony know what to do? ONE SHOT


**This was a prompt from a friend and well this happened. Hope you enjoy this weird bit of well weirdness. Review and let me know what you think. Review and comment! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

SIX YEARS EARLIER-

"Tony, I'm pregnant." Steve says to the genius. She never thought that this would happen. Not after being trapped in ice for 70 years. Never once did it occur to her that the condom could break or her birth control fail, especially not in the same night.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks the blonde beauty. Even after finding Captain America encased in ice after 70 years and then finding out that the male Captain America was actually female, and beginning a on again off again relationship with her, Tony never figured that she could get pregnant what with the amount of protection they used.

"The test says positive. I'm keeping it." Steve says defiantly as she walked around the messy and half blown up shop.

"Stephanie I want you to keep it. So what do you need me to do?" Tony says following the woman with his eyes.

"Be there at the birth and child support, that's it." Steve says still flinching from her real name being used. She had never liked the name Stephanie anyways but Tony said he found it endearing and he never knew when to not press her buttons.

"Okay, so I'll see you around then?" Tony asks awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll see you around then." Steve said turning and leaving the shop.

9 MONTHS LATER-

Steve grasped the phone as a terrible pain ripped through her abdomen. Dialing Stark's number she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Tony said groggily over the phone.

"Tony its Steve." She gasped out as another pain ripped through her. She clutched at the hospital bed rails and tried to breathe through this contraction.

"Stephanie? What's wrong?" Tony asked feeling more awake now.

"Tony it's time, you promised you'd come." Steve says flinching again at her Christian name being used.

"Fine, be there in a few minutes." Tony groans pulling himself out of bed.

Ninety minutes later Tony arrives at the hospital in a baseball cap and a shirt and jeans. He goes to the room where Steve told him she was and enters cautiously. There lying on the bed is Steve with her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and her sweating as she lays on the bed surrounded by doctors.

"Thank god you made it." Steve says taking notice of Tony at the door.

"Yeah no problem Stephanie." Tony says walking to stand by her.

"Okay on the next contraction you need to push, the baby's almost out and then you can meet your daughter." One of the doctors says. Tony knew it was a girl from what Steve had told him but this felt very dream like.

Steve grasped onto Tony's hand and pushed with all of her strength.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful healthy baby girl." The doctor says to the pair.

"What are you naming her?" Tony surprises Steve by asking her this.

"Persephone Jane Stark-Rogers" Steve answers back staring at the baby in her arms. Tony left a few hours after Persephone was born and forgot all about her except for the monthly child support of five grand that he insists on paying every month.

PRESENT DAY-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Tony can you get that? I'm busy!" Pepper calls from the bathroom.

"Fine sure." Tony yells back walking to the front door. Tony flings open the door to find a mother and child standing there.

"Stephanie?" Tony says recognizing the woman in tears at the door.

"Tony, I can't do this anymore. I need you to take Persephone. I need you to watch her and take care of her. I can't do this anymore please." Steve begs feeling her heart break as she hands the six year old child off to the man that she swore that she would never see again.

"Stephanie what's going on?" Tony asks taking the six year olds hand.

"Tony just promise me that you will watch her. Please." Steve says pleading with the man.

"Yeah sure, I promise." Tony says confused as he watches Steve take off down the hallway and leave the building. Steve feels the darkness in her mind growing and wrapping her in its terrible blanket of despair.

He closes the door and walks the kid to the kitchen where he stares at her from across the table and she stares back.

"Tony who was at the door?" Pepper asks walking into the kitchen towel drying her light red hair. She stops in her tracks as she notices the young child with light brown hair and an uncanny resemblance to her boyfriend.

"Tony is this her?" Pepper asks staring at the child who stares at her father who stares back at the child.

"Yeah Pepper meet my daughter, Persephone Jane Stark-Rogers." Tony says looking at his girlfriend.

Over the next few weeks the three bond and grow and Pepper and Tony adjust to being parents to a six year old.

Over the next ten years Pepper and Persephone grow close with a mother daughter bond as well as a friendship bond.

"Percy we need to get going!" Tony yells to his daughter from the living room.

"Okay I'm here!" Percy says as she comes down the stairs pulling her tennis shoes on as she walks.

"Mom, Jason, Jackson, Alice! We gotta go!" Percy yells to Pepper and her other siblings as she ties the shoes and pulls on her track jacket.

When the family arrives at the track meet Percy leaves her parents with a kiss and goes to join her team and stretch for the 500 meter dash and pole-vault competition that she's in.

Percy flies through the finish line of the 500 meter dash before anyone can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and she beats the school's pole-vault record by four feet in the pole-vault competition.

"Hey! Great job sweetie!" Pepper exclaims giving her sweaty adopted daughter a huge hug.

"Yeah not to bad weirdo." Jason and Jackson the twins say in unison and they go off into a jinx battle until one of them loses.

"Good job sissy!" A five year old Alice says wrapping her arms around her older sister's legs.

"You know what mom, dad? I'm glad that Stephanie dropped me off when she did because if she didn't then I wouldn't have you guys." Percy says pulling her parents and siblings into a group hug.

About five feet away a blonde woman named Stephanie but goes by Steve watches the family in happiness as she waits for her husband, son, and daughter to come back from talking to the coaches.


End file.
